


Put Your Hands In My Hair

by SassyTeaSnob



Series: Home Is Behind [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Profanity, pre-negotiated roughness, sophie swears okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTeaSnob/pseuds/SassyTeaSnob
Summary: Crestwood is wet, dreary and miserable. Until Fenris suggests a way to get warm. Sophie enjoys it.
Relationships: Fenris/Original Character(s)
Series: Home Is Behind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981754
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Put Your Hands In My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the early days of drafting Home Is Behind and well... Seems right to post it. It's self indulgent, fun, and deliciously smutty. I hope you enjoy.

It rains in Crestwood, a lazy cold drizzle that urges a body inside to huddle against someone warm.

Shivering, Sophie peels off her coat. The rain has soaked her to the bone, leeching the heat from her until her limbs were numb. How Fenris bears it with his usual stoic calm is beyond her. The elf in question crouches by the flaps to their tent, taking her coat and then her tunic to hang to dry. His hair is soaked through, plastered to his forehead and the back of his neck, droplets running down his skin. He notices her looking, lips pulling into a pleased smirk, green eyes trailing over her with no small amount of heat.

“Perv.” She teases, wiggling out of her damn trousers, and he laughs, the sound rumbling from his chest. So rare since their arrival in such a dismal place.

“Only for you.” He says, so tenderly her chest aches with it. Gods, she’s so in love with him. Fenris slips out of the tent, leaving Sophie to mop the moisture from her skin with a linen towel, to dab the rain from her hair, now just brushing the tops of her shoulders. A rustle of canvas announces Fenris’ return and then his hands cover hers, working the linen towel over her hair. “You’re shivering.” He says, voice soft against her ear and she shivers for a very different reason.

“It’s cold.” Sophie answers and he hums, hands drifting lower, warm calloused fingers gentle on her skin. She leans into it and he chuckles again, pulling her back between his legs, her cold back meeting the warm skin of his chest. Sophie bites her lip to smother a groan, rubbing against him like a cat on a hot floor. “Gods, you’re just the best personal heater a girl could ask for, you know that?” She cranes her head to give him a grin, to see those beautiful green eyes she could spend the rest of her life staring into. He smiles, the corner of his eyes crinkling and kisses her, arms pulling her tight against him and she relishes the warmth.

“I’m glad.” Fenris murmurs against her lips, nuzzling his nose against hers. “But you’re still shivering.”

“I’m still cold.” Sophie pecks a kiss to his cheek, and then his chin, the slippery smooth lyrium brandings tingling against her lips. Fenris leans his head back, showing his throat and she takes advantage, kissing over the sensitive skin. He moans quietly, the sound vibrating against her shoulder, a hand slipping up into her hair, strong fingers twisting just enough to pull.

“I could help with that.” Fenris’ other hand runs down her side, squeezing over her hip.

“In the tent?” She asks. Now that was a risky idea. It’s no secret the two are lovers. Fenris has no objection to PDA and will gladly kiss her at a moments notice, simply because he wanted to. It’s refreshing, being with someone that feels no need to hide their affection, that enjoys her attention. Sex however, is still a little new, and sex where other’s could hear… There’s a bit of a thrill in that.

“If you want.” Fenris tugs at her hair insistent until Sophie bends her head back. He seals his mouth over hers, firm, tongue grazing over her lips until she opens to him. He tastes like their dinner, feels like home and Sophie sighs into him, grazing her teeth over his tongue and getting a growl in answer. He breaks away, nipping at her bottom lip. “Sophie…” He rumbles, a warning. She grins.

“Take your pants off.” Sophie tugs at the waistband of his breeches and, pressing her fingers into his skin. Fenris gives her a fierce smile and tightens his arm around her middle, lifting her onto their shared bedrolls. Cool leather hits her back and she squirms. “Cold, cold, cold!”

“Patience.” Fenris pecks a kiss to her cheek, then her jaw and lower, laying his body along hers like a living blanket, his warmth sinking into her. His breath tickles her throat, soft lips brushing against her skin. Oh yes, please.

“Make me.” Sophie threads her fingers through his damp hair, scraping her nails over his scalp. Another laugh and a scrape of teeth that makes her shudder. His hand grasps hers, and braces it against the bedroll beneath them.

“I can if you wish.” Fenris looks up, green eyes dark but alight with humour. He bites at her collarbone, sharp and hard and Sophie hisses, tugging his hair again.

“Try it, see what happens.” She growls. Fenris flicks his tongue over the bite as if apologising, nuzzling his cheek over the soft skin of her chest, hands tugging at the bustier-bra Sophie used to keep her girls in line. She squirms again, skin warming, any fatigue or hurt from the day swiftly forgotten. It’s been a while and this, oh this is still so new.

“Weren’t you worried about the others hearing us?” Fenris asks, pulling the laces, loosening until he can slip it up and over her head. The cold air hits her skin, stealing her breath and she reaches for him, pulling Fenris’ body against hers, all his long limbs and lean muscle, brands tingling where they make contact. There’s a visceral pleasure in being skin to skin, something that goes beyond sex that grounds her and shuts up everything else in her brain.

“I am, but I’m not gonna lie here…” Sophie murmurs, hooking her legs around his clothed hips, tugs him closer until she can feel him against her in all his glory, and gods above, he is glorious. Fenris hums, hips rolling, grinding his hardening length against her panties.

“I think you will.” His hand snakes up, strong fingers fisting her hair at the base of her head. He tugs, waits for the tiny nod she gives before gently pulling to expose her neck. Sophie’s breath catches in her throat. It’s not fear. She’s safer here with him than anywhere else in Thedas. Just the promise of his strength, his will, knowing all the while he’ll stop with a single sign. “You’ll have to concentrate, after all.” Fenris trails kisses along her throat up to her ear where he gently bites the lobe. “Too much noise and we’ll be found out.”

Sophie licks her lips. “I thought you didn’t mind.” She whispers. He laughs silently against her ear, his other hand moving to palm at one of her breasts, strong clever fingers gently pinching and squeezing her nipple.

“I don’t.” Fenris says and wiggles down, He closes his mouth over the hardened peak, suckling and flicking his tongue. Sophie shudders beneath him, the sensation firing right to the crux of her thighs, and she aches. Biting her lip, she lifts her head to watch him, his deep olive skin darker still in the dim light, -*a shadow over hers, cupping and teasing her breasts and his spreads his attention over both. His brands pulse like a wave, catching in his eyes and making them gleam as he looks up at her. He presses his lips over her sternum, scrapes teeth and she sucks in a sharp breath, fingers clenching at the cloth and leather beneath them. At least she isn’t cold anymore.

Sophie props herself up on an elbow, reaching down with her hand stroke his hair, and Fenris’ eyes, faintly luminescent in the dark, close with a pleased rumble. He goes lower, tugging at her underwear until she lifts her hips in silent permission. Fenris pulls them away, kissing at the inside of her thigh, warm against cool, damp hair a shock of cold that makes her tighten. He bends to go lower and Sophie presses her foot to one of his shoulders.

“Uh-uh.” He blinks and looks up at her. Sophie smirks. “Pants first.” Fenris huffs, rolling his eyes and Sophie smothers a giggle with her fingers. Still, his hands go to the lacing on his breathes, loosening until he can pull them down over his hips, revealing himself inch by inch, hard and thick, muscles flexing under skin as he wiggles his clothing off. Sophie licks her lips, eyes on the whole of him. She wants to paint him, render him down to the smallest detail, show him why she thinks he’s beautiful. But that might mean sharing the sight, and like a dragon with it’s hoard, she’s loath to do so. Trailing a hand down her front, missing his touch already, Sophie meets his gaze, dark and hungry. She beckons and he moves closer and Sophie sits up to meet him. She cups his jaw and he kisses her, tongue gliding over hers, his hands in her hair, tugging and pulling. He wants her down to finish what he started if past experience is anything to go by. Not tonight.

Sophie plays her hands down his front, fingers dragging over skin and scars and the eerily smooth lyrium until they reach his hips. She pulls back.

“Lay down?” Sophie asks. She’s panting. She _wants_. It’d be so easy to simply lay back and let him lead. Fenris blinks his eyes, brows arching.

“But you-”

“I can wait.” Sophie nuzzles against his cheek. His skin is so deliciously soft. “I would like to.” His breath shudders, fingers tightening in her hair, blunt nails rubbing over her scalp in a wonderful massage.

“Alright.” Fenris rocks back, kissing her forehead. They switch, him laying his body down for her, eyes large but trusting. What a precious thing that is, Sophie thinks, bending over him to kiss him again.

“Remember the words?” She asks.

“Red, yellow, or green. I haven’t forgotten.” He cups her cheek, thumb brushing over her lips. Sophie kisses the calloused pad, then his palm, and nods. Moving back on her knees, she marks a path over him with her lips, teeth and tongue. She nibbles over on pectoral, tongue flicking over the hardened nipple until he shifts beneath her. She moves over to the other, gently bites around until she gets an exasperated grunt. Grinning to herself, she moves lower over his ribs with her hands, the skin covering his abdominals, a little softer than she expected the first time and utterly delightful regardless. She leaves a noisey kiss beside his belly button and Fenris quietly laughs, hand over his mouth. “Sophie, please,” He says, fingers stroking her cheek.

“Patience.” She answers, laughing under her breath at his frown. Her mouth works lower, over his hips, the delicate skin that beckons her down lower and lower to his hard length standing stiff. Gently, Sophie nudges his thighs, waits as he breathes in and spreads his legs for her to settle between. She sends him a smile, trying to thank him for his trust with a look, and shifts until she’s close enough to blow air over his dick. It twitches, and him along with it, muscles tensing beneath her fingers.

Sophie rubs her hands together, warming them and wraps her palm around his length, and giving a slow easy stroke. Fenris’ breath stutters, his back arching just a bit. Gently squeezing her fingers around the base of him, she bends her head and drags her tongue along the bottom of his shaft. He tastes of sweat, musk, him, feels just as divine on her tongue and Sophie sighs along with him. Cupping his testes in one hand, gently playing her fingers over the soft velvety skin, she uses the other to better expose the head of his cock and laps her tongue over the head. Fenris hisses, hips jerking upward.

“Sophie…” It’s a plea and she feels it go to her core. Alright. No teasing then. She wraps her lips around him,suckling at the head, tongue swirling over every centimetre, working her hand over his shaft. She bobs her head, taking him in deeper and deeper until the tip hits the back of her throat. Despite all his boasting, Fenris bites his the side of his hand, stifling a groan and Sophie swallows down a moan. He’s beautiful, head thrown back, neck exposed, markings glowing a little brighter. And she’s the one responsible, the one pulling out another groan and she swallows his cock deeper, taking him briefly into her throat. “Sophie… Fasta vass…” She hums in answer, never going faster than she intends. Giving the head another suck, she pulls her lips away with a pop.

“Put your hand in my hair.”

“I…” He licks his lips and lifts himself. “Yes?”

“Please.” Sophie says and takes him back into her mouth. Fenris shudders under her, his fingertips brushing over her head. Sophie grunts and guides them into her hair pressing at his fingers until he gets the message and tugs. Yes. She sighs around him, bobbing a little faster. The hand cradling his testes lets go, Sophie reaching down to part her folds. She’s soaking, throbbing in time with the pull of his fingers. She glides her fingers over herself, tongue flicking over Fenris’ cock and she shudders, whimpering. She _wants._ Gods help her, she wants him to push her down and have her. Swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, Sophie flicks her gaze towards his face. Fenris’ eyes meet hers, large and dark, pupils wide and deep. He licks his lips, hips twitching, the muscles of his body tensing, fighting to stay in control.

Sophie pulls her head back, panting, leaning into the weight of his hand.

“Good?” she asks.

“Yes.” Fenris growls, fingers tightening in her hair. “Get up here, woman.” Sophie grins, crawling up to straddle his hips. He rises, pulling her down to kiss her, tongue pressing past her lips as if laying claim. Good. Sophie lets herself go pliant against him, rubbing her slick folds over his length. Fenris grumbles against her mouth and twists. Sophie’s back hits the bedrolls hard enough to knock the air from her lungs and she grins parting her legs for him as Fenris presses her hips down with his hands. “Infuriating.” He mutters at her throat, biting her a little harder.

“Takes one.” She sasses back and Fenris slaps her thigh.

“Tease.” He grumbles, settling between her thighs, fingers pressing into her flesh, spreading her folds open for him to see. He licks his lips.

“You started it.” Sophie breathes, breath catching as his thumb grazes over her clit.

“I suppose I did, didn’t I?” Fenris says softly, fingers playing over her delicate flesh, two fingers plunging inside. Sophie’s back arches, and she gasps, scrabbling at his chest. “In that case,” his fingers crook inside of her, pressing against the g-spot she showed him that first time with uncanny precision. She bites her lip and whimpers. “I’ll have to finish it. Won’t I, Sophie.” Fenris thrusts his fingers again, making the same beckoning motion. Sophie nods, not trusting her voice. “Yes?” He asks.

“Yes,” she answers and Fenris grasps himself, rubs the head of his cock against her folds, making himself slick with her wetness, stopping only when she lets out a strangled cry, clamping a hand over her mouth. He chuckles and presses in. Fenris enters centimetre by agonising centimetre, the flared head stretching her, the thick shaft filling her. Sophie can’t help but think of Blackwalls boast, that his sword was a counterweight. If only he knew.

Fenris’ eyes flutter shut as he rocks himself deeper, shuddering when his pelvis bumps hers and he’s seated to the hilt and she’s full, panting around the stretch of him.

“Makers breath.” Fenris says, bracing himself above her, no weight on her chest. “Sophie…” He rolls his hips and she whimpers, shaking.

“Yeap. Right here.” She says, quiet as she can manage, and Fenris laughs, dipping his head to kiss her cheek.

“Are you alright?” Fenris’ lips brush over hers and Sophie nods, pulling him back down for a longer kiss.

“Yeah, just,” She rocks her hips into his and they both sigh. “Fuck me.” Fenris chuckles, lips pulling into a satisfied smirk, the one that makes her want to kiss him breathless and pulls out.

“As my lady requests.” He says and thrusts back home. He knocks the air from her lungs, setting a slow but brutal pace with hard steady thrusts. Sophie clings to him, dragging her nails over his back, growling and he grunts in answer. Fenris seals his mouth over hers, a hand cradling her face, swallowing the desperate whimpers he wrings from her.

Sophie’s world narrows down to him, his weight on her hips, his hand on her thigh, pulling her leg up for a better angle, the feel of him inside, hard and smooth and heavenly. His muscles work and flex beneath her fingers, lyrium warm to the touch. Beneath him. Sophie shudders, hot and full, all the sensations of him, the cool leather at her back, his breath on her lips, the throb of pleasure between her legs, it builds in her core, tightening. All the while, Fenris looks down at her, watching her fight down every moan.

“So quiet.” He breathes, shifting his weight, hips working faster and Sophie gasps, fingers digging into the muscle of his back. “I must not be doing a good job.”

“Y-.” Sophie shows him her teeth. “You are, you asshole.”

“Hmph.” He nips at her lip, gently tugging. “Then why no sound?” Fenris asks, innocent as a cat with a bird.

“You know why,” Sophie growls back. The corner of his mouth pulls.

“Do I?” The hand at her thigh moves, slipping between them. Gentle fingers graze at the place of their joining, sending shivers through Sophie that threaten to send her over the edge. “Sophie,” Fenris glides his fingers over her clit and she squeaks, clamping a hand over her mouth. His thumb circles the sensitive bundle of nerves, hips snapping forward, over and over and over. “Show me how good this feels.” His thumb rubs over her clit, his cock thrusts into her rubbing over her g-spot and Sophie falls apart underneath him. She tightens, gasping into her palm, back arching, body tight like a bowstring as her climax tears through her. She’s always quiet at first before a moan escapes her, muffled by her hand. Fenris shudders above her, hips never pausing, mumbling something in Tevene as he rides her orgasm.

When her body begins to sag, Fenris straightens, pulling out to roll her onto her side. He lifts her leg, straddles the other and thrusts in, resuming his harsh pace, fingers stroking her slick folds. Sophie bites her hand, clinging to the bedrolls beneath her. She feels Fenris bend over her, lips kissing her shoulder.

“Good?” He asks.

“Yes,” She has to twist to reach his mouth, fingers carding through his hair. She tugs, hard enough for him to feel it and his grip on her tightens. She pulls again and he bites at her mouth, turning her onto her belly. Fenris rubs his hands down her back, squeezing the roundness of her ass. He shifts, pulling her hips up and back until she’s seated on him, a slim arm wrapping around her middle to hold her against his chest. His thrusts don’t hit as deep this way, but every move rubs against her perfectly. Sophie writhes in his grasp, mouth open to the canvas above them. One of his hands cup her breast, the other slides down between her legs, holding her in place as he ruts into her, breath hot and heavy on her neck. “ _Fuck_.” Sophie reaches back, touches as much of him as she can, fingers grasping at sweat slicked skin. She comes again like this, gasping breathless in Fenris’ arms, her love groaning against her skin, muttering syllables over and over until they take the shape of her name.

“Sophie, Sophie, Sophie…” His hips jerk, and Fenris pulls her face to his. He moans against her mouth. He throbs inside her, cocking growing thicker. Fenris comes with stifled groan, hips stuttering, kissing into her mouth like she’s air. He spills into her cock pulsing until he slows, spent, shaking, holding her tight against him. Fenris lets out a shaky exhale, resting his forehead against hers, strong swordsman hands caressing her trembling form, warm against the cold air. “Warmer now?” Fenris asks softly and Sophie groans and smacks at one of his thighs.

“Yes, you buttmunch.” They meet each other’s gazes and giggle quietly like teenagers, slowly pulling apart to tidy themselves. Fenris cleans between her thighs with a cloth, hands her her underwear and a tunic for sleeping. She watches him dress as she crawls into her bedroll. Fenris smiles to himself as he dabs sweat from his skin, the expression growing when he sees her. Sophie beckons. “Come ‘ere.”

“Of course.” He climbs in beside her, fitting himself against her back. They kiss, slow, easy until he breaks off to yawn.

“Sleepy.” Sophie teases, trailing a finger over his cheek and up along his ear. She adores his ears, and he endures her attentions with a fond sigh.

“You are tiring.” Fenris says, kissing her again before she can call him something worse. Sophie melts, an exhausted haze overwhelming her mind, her limbs. He has that effect, warm, safe, gently stroking her cheek.

“Takes one,” Sophie mumbles and yawns herself, pulling his arm into place for a pillow. She smiles against his skin, the now familiar scent of his sweat, the lyrium tingling gently against the magic within her.

“Cara mei.” Fenris sighs behind her, lips pressing to her shoulder, her neck. Outside the tent, the rain falls harder, lulling them both into rest.


End file.
